TO LOVE A PROGRAM
by kentzelesky
Summary: Hi guys this is my first attempt at a fan fiction. I recently just watched all the Spy Kid movies again, and I just had an idea pop into head. I do believe that Juni and Demetra could work out, but it would take some real work on both parts. Rated T might go to M later. Also partly AU. Anyway rate and offer suggestions if you have any! Thanks guys! P.S. not abandoned...writer block
1. Feeling Lost

**Chapter One: Feeling Lost:**

Juni Cortez sighed as he sat down at his computer to check his email. Seeing no messages in the inbox he quickly logged out. As he stared out the big window overlooking his home, he allowed his mind to drift. It had been 3 months since he and his sister Carmen were successful in shutting down Game Over. He knew he should feel proud right about now, it was a big accomplishment, especially after also protecting Washington DC once the Toymaker had brought Game Over into the real world. As Juni continued to sit and ponder he also thought, about what it meant for his grandfather and that whole cascade of events. Juni had been unaware when he brought his grandfather into the game, that the Toymaker was the person responsible for putting Juni's grandfather in the wheel chair. Throughout the time within the game Juni repeatedly begged his grandfather to not take revenge. Of course what Juni did not understand, was his grandfather wanted to release the Toymaker so that he could forgive him. Juni smiled for a moment remembering when his grandfather and the toymaker emerged together comrades again. But just as quickly as the smile appeared it was gone.

Juni sat there almost in trance and asked himself, "why am I feeling this way". Of course in his heart he knew exactly why, but this was not exactly the type of thing you tell people about. However, the downside to not telling anyone about how you feel meant that you had to hold all the burden and pain by yourself. Juni closed his eyes and gently allowed his mind to once again drift, but this time, he thought about a girl he left behind in the world of Game Over. He thought back to the girl in dark purple fighting attire and dark brown hair, the one whom he fought and beat in the robot arena, the one that helped him find his sister. His eyes snapped open. "Demetra", he whispered. It was so quiet it sounded more like a prayer than a longing which is how Juni truly felt. He thought about Demetra and how she was ultimately the reason level 5 was unwinnable. He remembered punching his glove through her, and just seeing a flash, of lights symbolizing her status as a computer program. He remembered her last words even as he pleaded for her to come with them "I can't hold it open forever Juni." That was the last thing he heard and saw, because not a second later one of the robot money's hands was caught and stuck in the door lock. Juni looked up and saw some of the papers on his desk were wet, he had not even realized that he had started to cry.

Composing himself he took a few deep breaths to steady himself, then resumed his current project on his computer. He had only basically just started working again when he felt another presence enter the room. He did not even have to turn around to figure out it was his older sister Carmen. "Hey Juni" she said, "how have you been"? "Fine", came Juni's almost instant reply. Of course Juni seemed to forget even, though, his sister drove him crazy a lot of the time, there was no one who knew him better than her. "Stop lying Juni" says Carmen, "I know you are torn up about something, but I cannot figure it out, are you sure you do not want to talk about it." Carmen looked at her brother and realized tears were quickly gathering in his eyes. Juni took a deep breath looked his sister right back square in the face and said "It is about Demetra". Carmen's face changed as she processed the information. A whole mess of thoughts began flying through her brain. Demetra she thought, the girl who was the deceiver of Level 5 from the Game Over mission. "Alright", Carmen said after a minute, "what is bothering you about Demetra?" "I miss her and want to see her again", came Juni's reply. "Juni she is a computer program, she is not real", Carmen tried to say as gently as she could. "I know this must hurt a lot, but my advice is try to forgot about her, it will save you from additional pain." Carmen knew Juni rarely took her advice, and with something as big as a possible feeling toward a relationship, there was almost no chance at all, but she still felt she should give her younger brother some advice. As she turned to leave the treehouse she said to Juni, "I hope things get better for you soon little brother."

After Carmen left Juni closed his computer, but still continued to sit in his chair, wondering if somewhere in the great realm of cyberspace a certain computer program was thinking about him too…


	2. I am More Than a Program

**Chapter Two: I Am More Than a Program:**

Walking, walking, just endless walking. Demetra also known as the deceiver of Game Over gazed out over the vastness of what remained of the once highly anticipated video game. She did not know what to feel. Part of her felt happy. Happy, because for the first time she was able to resist her programing and actually do something to help someone by her own decision. However, that was not the only emotion she was feeling. She also felt lost. Lost, because now she was the only one left, a computer program wandering aimlessly through cyberspace. No purpose, friends, or even a reason to keep going. Okay, technically the last statement was untrue. Demetra knew she did have something or rather someone to keep her going, but she had no idea if she would even ever see him again. After all she thought, the last time I saw him, he was heading back into the real world. She thought back to watching his face as he realized if she held the portal open, there was no way she could go with him.

Demetra could feel her eyes getting wet, but because no one was around she had no problem letting the tears flow. After crying for a few minutes she continued walking. She had no way of knowing how much time had passed since the boy had left, but it felt like forever ago, or at least it did for her. She looked up and realized she had walked so far that she was standing in the green fields with the targets. Although today, there were no targets to be seen. Unphased by this observation she stood there for a moment just to take in the greenness of it all. Even, though, she preferred darker colors her hair and battle attire were indications of that, the green field always calmed her down. It made it easier for her to sort through the mess of thoughts which continually raged within her head. Recently however, she found her thoughts more and more consumed by the boy in the yellow battle attire.

She only knew him as Juni, never asked if he had a last name. She laughed out loud, when she thought back to when Juni was the "supposed guy" the game character which could lead all players through the unwinnable level 5. She began to smile as she thought back to when she gave him the map to help find his sister. Granted this act was part of her programming, but it was still something which ended up helping Juni in the end, so she figured it was worth it. As she sat there in the green field, she slowly allowed her eyes to close.

She sat there unmoving for a few minutes, just surrounded by the peaceful quietness. It was then she began to wonder about things. Talking aloud to herself she began by saying, "I was created by the Toymaker so that level 5 would be unwinnable. I am just a computer program he designed and implemented. I am just a code, a code built of 1s and 0s, just like any other program." However, as Demetra begin to think more and more on it, she came to a startling conclusion. "If I am a program, I am supposed to do what I was programmed to do, there is no room for me as a program to write my own code per say, and make my own actions", and yet Demetra thought, that is precisely what I did when I saved Juni and all the other gamers from the robotic gorillas. "I defied my programming", Demetra yelled out to no one. Once Demetra had come to this conclusion another thought popped into her head, but this one seemed so impossible she doubted it was even possible at all. However, after giving it even more thought, to the point where her brain started to hurt, Demetra made one final conclusion. There in the green fields of the remainder of the game formally know as Game Over, Demetra whispered into the silence "Maybe I am more than just a program."

She did not know it at the time, but this path of thought was going to take her to a place she never thought would be possible. As she got up and continued walking one other thought crept into her head. She realized everyone is gone, except me, but I wonder why the Toymaker has not shown up again. What she could not predict, was she was going to see the Toymaker again soon, and he was not the only one she would see…


	3. Is it Possible

**Chapter 3: Is It Possible**

"Juni", "Juni", Demetra called out. "Where are you? I need you now!" Juni woke with a start. He sat up in bed and looked at his clock. It was only 4:00am. It took him a minute to remind himself he was still in his room. As reality began to kick back in, the dream began to fade. Juni sighed this was the fourth dream this week he had about Demetra. It was interesting he thought the dreams are growing in frequency, even though, by this point it had been almost 6 months since Juni had left the world of Game Over. Realizing that going back to sleep was going to be impossible, Juni decided to get out his computer and keep working on his "project".

He began said project just a few days after leaving Game Over behind forever, or at least his body left the game. Although, with this new project he was working on, Game Over was still very much a part of his life. After typing in a few more lines of code, Juni took a break and looked at his calendar. His face drooped considerably when he realized he only had about nine months left to finish this project. Now, I know what you're thinking, nine months is a lot of time, and in reality it is. However, in Juni's case he was not even sure if nine months would be sufficient. After giving his eyes a suitable rest from the computer screen, Juni resumed his work. Line after line of code he typed. He began to lose track of time, before he knew it, his 8:00am alarm was going off. Juni realized he would have to put this project away for now because it was almost time for family breakfast. But as he put away this secret project, he had a smile on his face, because he remembered that he had a meeting he had been waiting to have for quite a long time. As Juni got dressed, he found it strange of just whom he was going to meet. Once an enemy to the OSS, this person now had become one of the agencies' top performers in their specific field.

As Juni hurried down stairs to join his family at the table he said aloud "this is going to be a good day." It did not take long for Juni's parents Gregorio Cortez and Ingrid Cortez to figure out their son had stayed up late once again, doing goodness knows what. He came downstairs, but had characteristics more like a zombie. His eyes were red, and there were clear signs of bags under his eyes. He walked sluggishly, like it took all his energy just to keep moving his feet one in front of the other. Gregorio Cortez was prepared to pounce on his son with questions, but an icy look from his wife Ingrid Cortez persuaded Gregorio to reconsider his tactics. "Morning", Juni said his mother. "Hey Mom, Hey Dad". Only about 2 minutes later Carmen came down the stairs and sat down to join the family. Ingrid set pancakes and bacon in front of everyone, and almost instantly every person began eating. After some time had passed, and people were able to swallow, Gregorio decided to try to talk to his son.

"Rough night Juni?" "Yeah Dad real rough", came Juni's reply. After a moment Juni continued, "Honestly I have no idea why I am sleeping this badly, even when I was young and afraid it was never this bad." Ingrid who had been keeping quiet the whole time had a theory about what her son was up to, but for now she decided to keep it to herself. "Oh Mom that reminds me", said Juni I will not be home for lunch today because I have a meeting at OSS. "Really", came Ingrid's reply, "with whom", "The Toymaker." This made everyone stop for a moment and process. "Are you serious Juni?", Carmen said, "Yes Carmen", I am dead serious came Juni's almost instant reply. "What is it exactly that you need his help with?", asked Gregorio. "My computer has been acting up a lot, and instead of trashing it, I thought maybe the Toymaker would be able to help me fix it", Juni said.

Not one of the Cortez's bought Juni's story, but because it was early, no one felt like creating unnecessary tension. However, Ingrid smiled more to herself than anything, because her theory seemed to be coming more and more of a reality. "Have fun and be safe", said Ingrid. Juni smiled with relief when it seemed his parents were not going to ask so many questions. He loved them to death, but sometimes they could be a little nosy. He drank the remainder of his juice, looked at his watch, which now could actually tell time, kissed his parents' good bye, and headed to the treehouse with the Heli-pad. He climbed into the one-person craft and in seconds was airborne. Next stop the Toymaker Juni thought…


	4. Contact Sort of

**Chapter 4: Contact Sort of:**

Wow Demetra thought to herself, Game Over sure has changed a lot recently. She was beginning to notice more and more of the game disappearing. She did not have an honest reason why it was happening, but she predicted it was a sign that the game might be going into permanent shut down mode soon. She shivered a bit because she had no idea what that meant for her. In fact, since all the parts of the game were programs such as herself, she even was wondering to a degree why she had not disappeared yet. Not that she was complaining, but she did know whether she admitted it to herself or not when the game did finally disappear she would go with it, nothing more than data at that point. Demetra was sitting in one of the abandoned cars on the Mega Race racecourse.

To be more specific, she was sitting in the car that she had been driving on the final stretch of the track where she tried to rip Juni's car apart. She marveled at even with her best efforts, Juni won the race on a hubcap. Thinking back on it now, Demetra wished she had not been quite so mean to Juni during the race, but being a fierce competitor as it was built into her programming, she was angry at him for beating her in the robot arena. It had cost her a lot of life, but it did not end mattering, because Juni ended up giving her his extra health pack, which actually restored her to full health. Demetra was so caught up in her thoughts, it took her a moment to realize the rumbling sound now getting louder. She looked up in shock and saw mega race disappearing before her eyes. First one car than another simply falling away into particles, she did not want that to happen to her so she hi tailed it back out of Mega Race. She just crossed back over to the safety of the robot arena, and she looked over her shoulder the entire Mega Race level vanished. In its place now was just a black empty space.

Once she had caught her breath, Demetra began to speak out loud to herself. "First unwinnable Level 5, then lava mountain, now Mega Race, at this rate it will not be long before all the levels are gone, and me with them." Fighting down that vision of Mega Race vanishing into oblivion, Demetra took some time to take in her surroundings. As she thought she was in the Robot arena. She scanned the remains of many battle bots. There was a blue one with its arm chopped off, a red one, missing a leg, a pink one with extensive damage in the upper chest region, and finally a black one still sitting in a heap of twisted metal and spare parts. Demetra looked at each of these in turn remembering her many victories in the arena. But finally her eyes settled on a yellow bot still standing tall and proud, "Juni's battle bot", Demetra said. She stared at it for a while remembering how even, though, he was a terrible fighter through the first two rounds, he came back to defeat her in the third. Demetra walked over to Juni's battle bot and climbed on. It immediately responded. She performed a few quick moves, before deciding she preferred her own battle bot.

Jumping off Juni's bot, which instantly froze in place, she began to scan for her purple battle bot, the one that led her to countless victories. She really had to look hard, but finally tucked in behind some repair bots, she saw the familiar light purple color. She immediately began running toward her bot. Launching herself high into the air she landed smoothly atop the bot. "Oh that is more like it", Demetra stated as she began putting her old faithful bot through its motions. She was about halfway through her exercises when something made her pause. At first she could not figure out what had caused this pause, but she knew she was definitely not imagining it.

"I must be going crazy", she exclaimed because I could swear that what I am hearing is Juni's voice. Demetra tried to use the sensible part of her programming to explain this event, but common sense and sensibility seemed to have abandoned her. Just as soon as it started, though, the voice faded. This would fit Demetra's conclusion that the voice was just a made up idea in her head, probably brought on by intensive thoughts about missing Juni. She hopped off her battle bot, deciding she needed a place to think clearly and with less noise than the robot arena provided.

She began walking toward the green fields, and that was when she heard it again a voice, but this time it was clearer. It was saying "Demetra, Demetra, are you out there somewhere"? Demetra froze she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt it was Juni's voice, but how to get to him, and where is he. Demetra realized it did not matter she was going to find Juni. Hearing the voice once again pleading, she took off in a run, following the voice…


	5. Getting Closer

**Chapter Five: Getting Closer:**

Juni was flying fast, the world below him was going by in a blur as he pushed the one-person helicopter even faster. His destination was the OSS, and according to his readouts, he was still a good thirty minutes away. Deciding that he was going fast enough, Juni pressed a button and locked the auto pilot in that the desired speed. Now that Juni no longer had to pilot and steer the helicopter, he could put his thoughts in order as he prepared for his meeting with the Toymaker. Juni was still surprised that he was going to meet with the Toymaker. Six months ago the Toymaker was almost responsible with enslaving the entire youth of the world with mind control and bringing the world to its knees. Now he was working for the OSS, as a computer technician writing programs to protect the nations secrets. Only two months after the Toymaker began employment the President of the United States himself came to congratulate the Toymaker, calling his work a "major step" toward absolute safety. Juni was present at this gathering as was his sister because the President also wanted to thank the two siblings for once again defying the odds to save the world.

There was one more person present and Juni found himself smiling with pride as he remembered his Grandpa also there to receive a congratulation from the President. Thinking back on it now, Juni mused his Grandpa was the whole reason the Toymaker was now working for the OSS not against. It was because of his Grandpa finding it in his heart to forgive the Toymaker for the mistake of paralyzing Grandpa that finally called the Toymaker back to the side of good. Juni was so caught up in his thoughts he did not realize how close he was to his destination. "five minutes to destination", the automated helicopter voice said. Juni took control once again as the OSS building came into view. Taking the joy stick he gently landed the helicopter on one of the many empty pads.

Climbing out, he reflected on why he was back employed at the OSS. At the conclusion of the Island of Lost Dreams mission he walked away from the OSS. He would have stayed retired except for the whole Game Over situation and his sister disappearing within the game. After they were successful in defeating the game after it entered the real world, Juni decided that rejoining the family business might be best, as much as he liked working alone, he also felt bad for breaking up the Cortez family. So here he was. But most importantly by rejoining the OSS Juni would have access to computers that surpassed his own personal laptop considerably. And for what he had in mind, his laptop would not have the power necessary to turn his "project" into a reality. After making his way into the main area of the OSS, Juni flashed his badge and asked the receptionist "I have a meeting with the Toymaker, where is he?", "Computer and Tech Center", the receptionist replied. "thank you", Juni said. Juni found one of the carts employees of the OSS travel around on, and soon located Computer and Tech Center. He parked the cart and went to the door. "identification please"

Juni swiped his OSS badge under the scanner "Juni Cortez Level 2 spy, you are clear to enter." The door opened and Juni walked in. Inside he heard the Toymaker talking to himself. "But what if an enemy tries a cyberattack from a cellphone? I need a program that can detect anomalies on cell phones." The Toymaker looked up and saw Juni standing there. "Hello Juni", how have you been? "Good Sebastian, how about yourself?" "Cannot complain", the Toymaker replied. "So I hear you have been working on a secret project", the Toymaker said after a moment. "Yes", Juni replied. "I am trying to create another person who lives in cyberspace, then try to bring them into the real world." "Let me guess the Toymaker said, "If you are successful at bringing a person you created out of cyberspace into the real world, you will then try to bring Demetra into the real world." "Right", Juni answered "is it that obvious?" "No, it was more something I observed when you were the game, you and her shared an instant connection said the Toymaker."

The Toymaker got up from his computer and walked over to another one, "I sort of figured this was what you were going to need help with, so I already started the process. The first thing we need to do is figure out if Demetra is even still in the game." Juni looked at the monitor. "Look familiar, you are looking at the remains of Game Over", said the Toymaker. It has certainly had gotten smaller Juni observed. As if reading his thoughts, the Toymaker continued by saying "the game looks smaller because more and more of it is shutting down, until the final shutdown and deactivation in about nine months." "But, now back to business, if Demetra is still in the game she should be able to make contact with us, sort of like a video chat on skype. Use this microphone and we will see if she responds." Juni took the microphone and called out "Demetra, Demetra, are you out there somewhere"? Juni waited a few minutes after hearing nothing, then again he called out "Demetra", now all Juni could do was pray and wait…


	6. Contact For Real

**Chapter Six: Contact for Real:**

Demetra was full on running, she had never run this fast before in her life, but then again until this point she always knew how much time she had in any mission she undertook in the game. But the game was long over, this was as close to real life as she had ever been, and more importantly the person she was running toward was someone who was truly living real life. She had left the robot arena far behind, and as she continued to sprint in the direction where she heard Juni's voice she realized she was approaching the end of the moon level. Now normally when she wanted to travel to the green fields with the targets she simply allowed herself to float, because she knew eventually she would reach the fields. However, in this case she wanted to get to the fields as quickly as possible. As the end of moon flashed into view, she gathered all her strength and leapt from the surface. However instead of floating, she felt herself rocketing toward the fields. As she began getting closer and closer, her suit was catching on fire. Luckily the suits were designed to be fire resistant, but she still felt the intense heat as she fell and entered the atmosphere of the green fields.

She was going so fast she realized, she wondered what would happen when she landed in the field. She only had to wait a few seconds to find out. Demetra hit the field with such force, it made a gigantic hole in the field and a spray of dirt and grass flew into the air. She tumbled for a few moments before coming to a rest on her back. She looked up at the sky for a few moments, but then suddenly jumped up when she remembered why she wanted to get to this field so fast in the first place. She took off running again trying to also figure out in her mind how she was going to find Juni. At least she thought because the game was getting smaller it was easier to navigate. Just as she left the field behind and somehow found herself back at the beginning of the city she heard his voice again, this time it was short "Demetra", she could hear both the urgency and the longing in his voice. She thought, what the hell, maybe if I speak out he will hear me. "Juni I hear you! where are you?" After waiting a few moments then a minute, then two minutes she heard nothing. She was starting to lose hope and the feelings of going crazy and not actually hearing his voice.

However just as she was about to turn back and head back to the robot arena. She heard Juni's voice once again. "Sorry Demetra, the connection cut out for a bit, and we had to reset it." Without even acknowledging his response, the only thing she heard was "we". To say that Demetra had a mini panic attack inside her, was an understatement. She already felt her heart breaking. Ironic given the fact she was not supposed to be able to feel. She made a mental note this was another example of her defying her programing. After getting her heart under control she said to Juni "who is we?" "Me and the Toymaker", Juni replied. The name "Toymaker" made her blood boil. "So the Toymaker is with you in the real world?" "Yes", said Juni. "He abandoned me to the black pit of this game", Demetra screamed, "Yes and no", said Juni. "It is complicated, but get to my location or as close as you can and I will explain everything, I promise!"

Demetra did not bother responding, but rather took off at an even faster pace. She was running so fast at this point; her feet were barely touching the ground. As she flew toward the very beginning of the game, she was trying to put her thoughts in order. Juni was calling out to her. The Toymaker somehow made it into the real world, and she intended to have words with him about leaving his creation- her behind in the wreckage of Game Over, but she really cared about picking the Toymaker's brain about one thing in particular, if he was able to transport himself out of cyberspace into the real world, why couldn't she?

She was still running so fast, she failed to see a door right in front of her. She ran full force into the door, and was thrown back as the metal absorbed the energy from her body. She fell flat on her back. Now that she was stopped she approached the door again, but this time walked up to it. She saw a button on the door, and pressed it. The door opened. It was just a mess of programs and numbers running by. With faith, though, she called out into this new opening "Juni I think I have gone as far as I can go". Almost instantly she heard Juni's voice, but that was not what caught her attention. She heard his response, but more importantly saw his face. "Demetra" Juni said, "you made it!" Demetra saw the biggest grin appear on his face, which mirrored her own. "So what do we do now Juni?" "Let me tell you what I have in mind", he said…


End file.
